Protectorate of England
|capital = London |official_languages = English |ethnic_groups = Mixed |ethnic_groups_year = 2015 |demonym = English |government_type = |leader_title1 = Lord Protector |leader_name1 = Elizabeth, Lady of Windsor |leader_title2 = First Minister |leader_name2 = Kirk Lester (C) |legislature = Assembly of England |established_event1 = Anglo-Saxon settlement |sovereignty_type = Protectorate of the Commonwealth of Great Britain and Northern Ireland |established_event2 = Unification |established_date1 = 5th–6th century |established_event3 = Union with Caledonia and Gaul |established_date2 = 10th century |established_date3 = May 1st, 1699 |established_event4 = Devolution of powers |established_date4 = 12th September 1945 |area_km2 = 90023 |population_estimate = 53,012,456 |population_estimate_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal = $2.68 trillion |image_map =Map_England.png |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $50,566 |currency = Pound sterling (£) |drives_on = left |calling_code = +44 |patron_saint = }} The Protectorate of England more commonly known as England is one of the of the Commonwealth of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It is boarded by Scotland to the north, Wales to the west and Westland to the south. It is the largest country in Britain, and the most populous. England has been settled since Palaeolithic times, but has since been settled by Celts and Germanic Angles and Saxons. When the Anglo Saxons settled in England, they formed several fiefdoms. England was unified before being split into two separate kingdoms - the kingdoms of and the kingdom of Westland. In 1066 William of Normandy conquered England. In 1699 England unified with Scotland and France to create Britannia-France, and during the age of discovery England colonised America and Canada. The English language, the Anglican Church, the parliamentary system, and English Common Law all originated in England. England was the first nation to adopt industrialisation with the 1800 Industrial Revolution.. The capital of England is London which is one of the largest urban areas in the world, and contains the special administrative zone of the City of London. England has the largest population in Britannia with 53,012,456 people, with the largest minority population of Britannia (that being British Asians with 3,021,245 people in England alone). England is considered to be the most powerful of the Protectorates in Britannia. Its unicameral legislature is the Assembly of England which decides on a select amount of matters, and is led by the First Minister. The current party in power is the Assembly of England is the Conservative Party with the first minister being Kirk Lester. Etymology Englands current name can trace its origins to the name "Englaland", meaning land of the Angles. History Politics England as a of Britain is governed as a with its head of state being the Lord Protector Elizabeth, Lady of Windsor. It has limited self governance, having control over environmental, sports, the arts, education, workers rights, economic development and certain laws in England. The central economy, defence, immigration, transportation, foreign policy, agriculture, the welfare state, the constitution, employment, healthcare, housing and broadcasting legislation however is reserved for the central government. Law Regions, counties, and districts Geography Economy Healthcare Demographics Education Culture National symbols Category:Countries Category:Commonwealth of Britain